Greciacienta
by romy-jonas MoyashiNeko
Summary: La pequeña hitoria de Greciacienta, enamorada del príncipe Nicholas Jonas, un feck basado en el cuento clasico de la cenicienta pero con un giro gracioso y muy jonas!


Era hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo, una chica muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy pero muy hermosa llamada Greciacienta pork? pork sino no tendríamos historia ¬¬

Bueno como decía, Greciacienta vivía en una casa con sus horribles, zorras, degeneradas, espantosas, feas y prostitutas hermanastras Camilla y Miley, hijas de su madrastra Gladys

Un día su papa se fue de viaje, uno MUY largo, y Gladys aprovecho para apoderarse de la vida de Greciacienta haciéndola su sirvienta

Romy: Hola Gres! (Saltando la barda)

Greciacienta: Hola Romy... (Dejando la escoba con la que barría el portal)

Romy: Que día que día! (se quejó mientras se sentaba en una pila de hojas)

Greciacienta: Algún día te descubrirán escapándote del castillo (rió)

Romy: Ash... no entienden que soy un espíritu liiiiiiiiibre! Necesito salir de vez en cuando de esas 4 paredes si?

Greciacienta: Solo tu quisieras escapar de ese castillo (rió)

Romy: Yo no quiero escapar de Joe!

Ella es la prometida del príncipe Joseph, aunque todos le dicen Joe a pedido de el.

Romy: Solo no quiero estar encerrada ahí 24 horas, solo salgo cuando el esta en junta, me aburro vagabundeando ahí solaaaaaaaaaaa (mordiendo una manzana)

Greciacienta: Me imagino. (Rió aun barriendo)

Romy: Deberías ver a brocolin, su brócoli creció aun mas! (riendo con la boca llena)

Brocolin es el príncipe Nicholas, pero como su cabello es de rizos perfectos y grandes, Romy lo apoda brocolin

Greciacienta: El príncipe Nicholas... (Se quedó pensando en su amor platónico)

Romy: Olvidaba que estabas enamorada de el (riendo)

Greciacienta: No seas tonta... el jamás se fijaría en una campesina como yo...

Romy: Te he dicho que no digas eso... apuesto que seria la pareja perfecta!

Greciacienta: Si tu lo dices (suspirando)

Romy: Bueno, mejor regreso al palacio, se me hará tarde... (Levantándose)

Greciacienta: Si, yo debo despertar a mis hermanastras... (Dejando la escoba junto a la puerta)

Romy: Ugh, mándales saludos a los cerdos de mi parte. (Riendo mientras saltaba la cerca)

Greciacienta: De acuerdo... (Riendo mientras entraba a la casa)

Subió pesadamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Camilla y Miley.

Greciacienta: Camy, Mily, es hora de lebantarseeee- (Abriendo las cortinas)

Camilla: Rrrrrr maldita

Miley: Lárgate!

Greciacienta: Ya es hora de despertar *Brujas* deben tener mucho planeado hoy *como envenenar a otro sapo con su propia bilis víboras* (sonriendo falsamente)

Camilla: Ya que lo dices alimaña, si, si tenemos. (Levantándose)

Miley: Y son cosas que no te incumben (levantándose)

Greciacienta: Cantar no?

Camilla: Argh como lo sabes?

Greciacienta: Lo hacen diario...*torturar animales con sus voces? Ya lo creo....*

Miley: Bueno lárgate para que nos cambiemos (empujando a Greciacienta fuera del cuarto)

Greciacienta señala con el dedo del medio su puerta y da media vuelta para irse

Entonces se acercaron dos ratoncitas.

Greciacienta: Cuidado, las brujas empezaran su sinfonía del dolor (riendo)

Los ratoncitos corrieron asustados

Greciacienta: Tengan un buen día Sophie, Tono... (Despidiendo a los ratoncitos con la mano)

Entró lentamente a la habitación de su madrastra con una bandeja de desayuno.

Greciacienta: Buenos días madame... (Poniendo el desayuno en su regazo)

Gladys: Argh, tardaste demasiado inútil

Greciacienta: Perdón madame, debía completar el resto de mis tareas... *no lo recuerda? Sin mi no tiene nada*

Entonces tocaron la puerta

Gladys: ¿Esperas que yo vaya? ¡VE Y ABRE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Greciacienta: Claro madame... (Corre a la puerta)

Cuando abre un mensajero bien vestido le entrega una invitación y se retira

La invitación tenia escrito en cursiva el apellido "Gold" en la parte trasera, apellido único de Greciacienta, dado que su tía y hermanastras conservaban el apellido Cyrusell

Greciacienta abrió el sobre y leyó la impecable invitación al baile que se realizaría en el castillo al cual estaba invitada, seguramente por Romy, con el fin de encontrar nueva novia para el príncipe Nicholas, que hacía ya mucho que no salía con ninguna joven.

Gladys: ¿Que es eso?

Greciacienta: Es para mi... (Tratando de que no se lo arrebatara, aunque le fue imposible)

Gladys: ¡Que emoción! ¡Camy, Mily, vengan pronto! ¡Nos han invitado a una fiesta!

Greciacienta: De hecho madame, la invitación es para mí...

Gladys: No seas tonta, eres solo una simple campesina... ¡Vengan Camy y Mily, hay que comprarles nuevos vestidos para el baile! (saliendo)

Camilla: ¡Si, y nuevos zapatos!

Miley: ¡Y nuevos accesorios! (Cerrando la puerta tras ella)

Greciacienta: ¡Rápido amigas! (Hablando a los ratones Sophie y Tono) debemos hacerme un vestido! (Corren al cuarto de Greciacienta donde hay maquina de cocer y todo eso)

Romy. ¡Brocoliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! ¡¿Dónde te escondes?!

Entonces una mano la jala dentro de un armario

Nick: Aquí

Romy: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porqué estas aquí encerrado?

Nick: Romy no quiero ir a la fiesta...

Romy: No seas así! Todas abajo esperan por ti!

Nick: No quiero! No creo conocer a nadie Rom, estoy asustado...

Romy: ¡Tranquilo brocolin! ¡Te traje a la amiga que te prometí!

Nick: ¿De la qué siempre me hablas? (Interesado)

Romy: Sep! Pero debes bajar y encontrarle! (lo empujo fuera del armario)

Nick: ¡OKEI! (Baja corriendo emocionado)

Gladys: ¡Vamos chicas llegaremos tarde!

Camilla/Miley: ¡Ya vamos! (Bajando)

Greciacienta: ¡Yo tmb quiero ir! (Bajando con un vestido)

Gladys: Claro que no Greciacienta, debes... limpiar!

Greciacienta: Pero todo ya esta limpio!

Camilla: Esto no! (Desgarra las mangas del vestido de Greciacienta y las arroja al piso)

Miley: ¡Ni esto! (Desgarra las cintas de satín de la falda del vestido y las esparce sobre el piso)

Greciacienta: ¡Mi vestido! (Llorando)

Gladys: Y, recoge esto: (Tira unas cenizas de la chimenea al piso) y hasta que no haya ni un grano de tierra podrás irte a dormir (riendo)

Ella y sus hermanastras se van dejándola llorando en el piso

????: No llores así...

Greciacienta: Mmm??? (Voltea y ve al hada)

Danijo: Hola, soy el hada madrina Danijo!

Greciacienta: Que haces aquí???

Danijo: Vengo a llevarte al baile!:D

Greciacienta: p-pero no puedo ir hasta limpiar...

El hada mueve su varita y el piso se liiiiiiimpia!

Danijo: Arreglado, ahora veamos que hacemos con esos harapos... pareces camión de basura ¬¬

Greciacienta: Gracias ¬¬

Danijo: Bueno, mejor asiiiii! (Mueve su varita i le sale a Greciacienta un vestido maravillosooooo~

Greciacienta: ¡WAAAAAAAAA!:D

Danijo: Lo se UwU

Greciacienta: Aun así no tengo como ir...

Danijo: Eso no es problema! (Toma una manzana y la convierte en carroza)

Greciacienta: No debería ser una calabaza?

Danijo: Yo quiero k sea una manzana OK!? Dios... hoy en día todo el mundo es crítico ¬¬

Greciacienta: Um, Einstein te faltaron... (Levanto el vestido para ver sus pies descalzos)

Danijo: ¡Criticas i mas criticas! (Pone unas delicadas zapatillas de cristal en sus pies)

Greciacienta: Esperas que camine con estas???

Danijo: Bueno agradece no?

Greciacienta: y como k el carruaje se conduce solo o k?

Danijo: Oh! Buen punto! (Transforma a Sophie en caballo y a Tono en carretero)

Greciacienta: Sugoi~ (Se sube al carruaje)

Danijo: Bueno pero mi magia tiene un limite! Se acaba a las 12! 12 en punto!

Greciacienta: pork?

Danijo: Derechos de autor y todo eso de asegurar que llegaras a casa i no estarás... ejem... bueno que estarás en casa ¬¬... eso fue idea de los padres precupones como toque de queda u.u

Greciacienta: OK... regresar a as 12

Danijo: Diviértete mucho n.n!

Grecia: Lo haré gracias!!!~ (Mientras el carruaje se alejaba al baile)

Danijo: Debería darle una visita al príncipe Kevin... es muy guapoooo~ (Desapareciendo)

En el baileeeee....

Al príncipe Nicholas se le acercaban infinidad de jovencitas, aunque todas le parecían X... en especial la insistente y molesta Miley, la hermanastra de Greciacienta

Hasta que entro por las puertas la princesa mas hermosa que jamás vio

Sus mejillas se volvieron carmesí con el simple avistamiento de... Greciacienta

Romy: *kawaii, Gres te luciste!!!*

Entonces Nick corrió hacia la chica

Nick: Hola, Quieres bailar? (sin darse cuenta que es la amiga que tanto esperaba)

Greciacienta: Claro (Sonriendo al príncipe con el que siempre soñó)

Bailaaaaron y bailaroooon

Entonces salieron al bello jardín del palacio

Se detuvieron sobre el puente

Nick: Eres la princesa mas hermosa con la que jamás he estado... (Sonrío perdidamente enamorado)

Grecia: Tú eres el _chico _más guapo con el que jamás he estado

Entonces Nick la beso suave y tiernamente

Cuando se separaron ella se perdió en sus ojos chocolate cuando volteo a ver el reloj

11:57

Greciacienta: D-Debo irme! (Corriendo)

Nick: NO!, ESPERA! CUANDO TE VOLVERE A VER!?

Entonces la persigue pero la pierde en el laberinto así que entra a buscarla, en la carrera Greciacienta tira una de las zapatillas de cristal pero no podía perder tiempo en buscarla así que se fue corriendo

Nick levanto triste el único recuerdo de la mujer perfecta y su más perfecto beso...

Al día siguiente...

Tocan la puerta de la casa de Greciacienta, un mensajero con una nota que entrego a Greciacienta.

_"El __príncipe Nicholas ha declarado que todas las doncellas que hayan asistido a la fiesta de la noche anterior tendrán derecho a probarse una zapatilla especial, y a la doncella que le quede, tendrá derecho a casarse con el príncipe"_

Greciacienta miró la nota incontables veces asombrada

El príncipe de sus fantasías la buscaba

Nick la buscaba a _ella._

Entonces su madrastra le arrebató la nota, la leyó feliz y gritó:

Gladys: CAMI, MILY VENGAN PRONTO!

Camilla/Miley: Que sucede?!

Gladys: Camy pon tus pies en agua fría para que se hagan más pequeños! Miley ponlos en agua caliente para que se hagan más grandes! Es nuestra ultima oportunidad de casarlas con el príncipe Nick ¡GRECIACIENTA EL AGUA!

Greciacienta: S-Si... (Corrió saliendo del shock)

Romy: Nicholas estas loco...

Joe: ¡Exactamente! ¿Tienes idea de cuantas chicas calzan del mismo número?

Nick: No importa si le queda, yo la veré y sabre quien es (dijo con la mirada fija en la ventanilla del carruaje)

Romy: Dios Brocolin esta chica te trae demente!

Nick: Y tanto que lo hace...

Entonces llegaron los 3 a la casa de Greciacienta, probaron la zapatilla a Camilla i no le quedo por sus patotas tipo pie grande, luego a Miley y no le quedaron por su piesote tan largo tipo tabla de planchar u.u

Cuando era el turno de Greciacienta Nick la miro interesado

Cuando Gladys vio que la zapatilla seguro le ajustaría le dio un caderazo a Romy, que sostenía la zapatilla, por lo que esta cayo haciéndose tizas en el suelo

Gladys: Como lo lamento (riendo) de todos modos no pudo ser ella

Romy/Joe: ò.ó

Nick: (suspiro y derramo una lagrima viendo su ultima oportunidad de encontrar a su princesa de en sueño desparecer)

Greciacienta: No importa, porque la otra la tengo yo. (Corrió a su habitación y regreso con la otra zapatilla de cristal

Nick: Eres tú:D

Tomó la zapatilla y la coloco suavemente en el pie de Greciacienta

Nick: Tú eres mi princesa! (La tomó por las manos)

Gladys: Imposible!

Entonces apareció Danijo con el príncipe Kevin abrazándola

Danijo: posible! (Rió mientras con su varita apunto a los trozos de zapatilla en el piso, que desaparecieron y reapareció la otra zapatilla en el pie de Greciacienta)

Greciacienta: Gracias:D

Danijo: No lo agradezcas amorcito! (riendo) ahora si me disculpan, tengo una cita con el (volteo a ver a Kevin)

Kevin: Sep, cuídense! (Desaparecieron)

Nick: Entonces, (se arrodillo) Greciacienta, ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Greciacienta: Claro! Pero quiero dejar de llamarme Greciacienta!!!! .!!! Quiero ser solo Grecia:)

Nick: Trato echo! (La beso)

Entonces Greciacienta.... bueno Grecia... y Nick vivieron felices for ever!

Romy & Joe se casaron = k Danijo y Kevin!

Sophie y Tono abrieron un casino en las vegas y se volvieron ricas:D

Y Miley, Camilla y Gladys?

Bueno...

Camilla: Euh! Aleja eso de miiii! (Se aleja de su hermana que tenía un calcetín sucio en un palo y cae en el corral de cerdos)

Miley: AH! (se cae también)

Gladys: Que hacen ahí! Son un desastre! Q pueden decir a su favor!!!!!????

Miley/Camilla: Oink Oink T~T


End file.
